Best Friends Till the End, and Even After That
by Sparkly Fangs
Summary: How will Ash react to Quinn's near-death experience? Bad summary, Better story.
1. Panic

**A/N Just so all you fanfic peoples know these chapters will be short, very short. But I will **_**try**_** to post often to make up for the shortness.**

Best Friends Till the End, and Even After That

"We should have fed earlier!" Quinn shouted at Ash.

It was a thunder storm and lightning was cracking every few minutes, and the rain was coming down hard. Ash and Quinn were trying to get back to his sister's house; they had just finished hunting when the freak storm suddenly appeared.

They were soaking wet, which was an understatement. "Oh yeah, because it's my fault during hunting a storm came!" Ash said sarcastically.

"Thank you for finally admitting it!" Quinn threw back, while turning around smiling wickedly, stopping.

Ash stopped running too. "Can we please just get to the house?"

"Maybe, if you…."

_Crack!_

That's when lightning struck some trees right behind Quinn.

"Watch out!" Ash yelled, but it was too late. Before Quinn could turn around to look two trees were falling forward. They smacked him in the back.

WHOOF. That was the only thing that came out of Quinn's mouth. Ash had to turn and cover his face so he didn't get cut by the branches. The whole scenario happened in seconds.

Ash turned back around.

"Quinn!" Ash couldn't see him at all! The massive trees were covering his whole body. Ash tore the trees off Quinn; the trees hurt his hands and were kind of heavy.

There Quinn was, just limp; no movements.

*** * * * ***

**A/N The End Of My Very Short Chapter**

**Next Chapter Will Be Up Soon.**


	2. Gone

* * * * *

There Quinn was, just limp; no movements.

"Quinn?" Ash asked as he poked him in his back. Nothing. Ash flipped him over. "Quinn get up." He's eyes were closed and the left side of his face was covered in mud and so was the rest of his body. He had a cut on the back of his head. Ash shook him. "Quinn get up!"

Nothing. Ash began to panic. "QUINN!" Nope. Ash checked his pulse, it was slowing. He picked Quinn up and ran to the house. When he got there he ran straight in and put Quinn on the floor in the living room –where everyone happened to be sitting.

"What happened?!" They shouted all at once in confused worried voices.

"Lightning!... Trees!... Hit!... Quinn!"He summed up.

Ash was shaking Quinn again, this time hard. "QUINN! PLEASE! GET UP!" Nothing. Ash started to get frustrated. "DAMN IT QUINN! GET UP!" Shaking him harder with every word, Quinn's pulse was almost dead. Someone touched his shoulder, he shook them off. He just realized he was crying. His best friend, weather Quinn knew that or not he didn't know, was dying right in front of him…… and there was nothing he could do.

"Quinn! Quinn….." his voice cracked, "……please don't."

Quinn's pulse stopped.

"No." He whispered, the lump in his throat was killing him. He looked at Quinn. He's gone, fury swept over Ash. He stood up and grabbed the lamp from the table and chucked it across the room, making it hit the wall and shatter. Rowan, Kestrel, Jade, Mary-Lynette and Mark were staring at him. He didn't care, he was made at the world, well everything besides Mare. He flipped the couch over. "Aghh!" he yelled and ran out the front door into the dark night.

*** * * * ***

**A/N So sad…. But keep reading that's not all!**

**Review Please!**

**Next Chapter Name: Back**

**(just a little insider)**


	3. Back

Back

"_Aghh!" He yelled and ran out the front door, into the dark night._

_* * * * *_

Mary-Lynette started to cry. She had never seen Ash like that before, ever. It was heart-breaking. Not to mention Quinn's body on the floor. He was such a good guy, well vampire (when he wasn't trying to get them killed) **A/N I'm talking about in Daughters of Darkness, you know what I mean?**

She was having such a good day and now…….. Quinn was dead. What were they going to do?! And Rashel. Who was going to tell her?! She was on a mission for Thierry. Quinn desperately wanted to go with her, but Thierry had been against it(Mary-Lynette didn't know details). So Quinn had been staying with them till she returned or was given a mission himself.

Wasn't there something they could do?! She got down next to Quinn and hiped the mudd off his face. Everyone else was too shocked to do anything. She put her hand down and placed it next to his head, still crying.

"Ow!" She looked at her wrist. She had cut it slightly on a random piece of lamp that had strayed from where Ash head thrown it. Blood started trickling down her hand. Suddenly she had an idea. Stupid, but an idea.

She placed her wrist in Quinn's mouth, with the other hand she pumped on his chest.

"Nice try, but it doesn't work that way."Kestrel said.

"I can at least try!" Mary-Lynette shouted through tears, still pumping.

"Okay…."Kestrel started mockingly.

"SHUT UP!" It was like the goat problem all over again, sometimes Mare worried about Kestrel and her cold self. Maybe that was just how Kestrel handled things, if it was a big problem or if emotions over took her, maybe she just mocked them to make it better in her world.

Suddenly she felt something under her hand. _Thump, Thump. A pulse! No way_! She was about to tell her family when a double sting entered her already bleeding wrist. Quinn swallowed. He was alive!!

He placed his hand on her elbow and gripped her hand in a strong embrace. He was taking a lot of blood, she started to get dizzy.

"Quinn…. Quinn Stop! It's me! Mary-Lynette!"

*** * * * ***

**A/N sorry it took so long to update!! Sheesh!! I was forever ago I typed up the other two chapters!!**


	4. Really?

Really?

"Quinn…. Quinn Stop! It's me! Mary-Lynette!"

*** * * * ***

Right before she passed out someone ripped her arm out of Quinn's grasp, and it hurt. She was to dizzy to see who it was. Then she felt something flowing down her throat. After about a minute she could see clearly again.

Rowan was sitting in front of her with a worried expression. Mary-Lynette noticed Rowan had cut her wrist.

"Thanks Row" Mary-Lynette said. She looked for Quinn. There he was sitting on the floor next to her rubbing his head. She sat up.

"Anyone care to explain why I almost killed Mary-Lynette?!" Quinn asked.

She hugged him. When she pulled back Quinn was glaring at her.

"Quinn... Mare just saved your life, I'm pretty sure she is allowed a hug." Jade cut in.

"You... Saved my life?" Quinn asked her as his face softened.

She only slightly nodded... now she was worried about Ash."...then I almost killed you," Quinn still rubbing his head. "Someone please explain what happened."

"Well.... we were all sitting here talking about how soaked you and Ash were going to be when you got back when Ash bust in the front door. Then we all got confuse and worried because Ash was carrying you. Ash said "Lightning ... Trees... Hit.. Quinn" while placing you on the floor. Then he started yelling at you, crying and shaking you all at the same time. Then his voice cracked at the end and said no and stopped shaking you. We figured you were dead- which you were. Then Ash got all Commander Insane and through that lamp and flipped the couch before rushing out the door. Mare accidentally cut her hand wrist on the lamp things and put her hand in you mouth pumping you heart trying to get you back but when you came around you started taking to much blood so we ended up here." Mark finished taking deep breaths.

"Oh..... well.... well thank you Mary-Lynette." Quinn said, dazed. "And sorry."

"It's fine, I'm glad you alive." She looked far off. "I need to find Ash now."

"No." Quinn needed to find him, he needed to talk to him.

"What? Why?"

"I'll go find him."

"Butt..."

Quinn was already out the door.


	5. Didn't Happen

Quinn was already out the door.

* * * * *

It was a little chilly, not like that affected Quinn. He used his mind connections to search out for Ash. It took to seconds, Ash was on the roof.

Ash went around the side and slowly began to climb up. He could have just jumped, but Ash might see him, and that's not what he wanted.

On his climb Quinn listened to Ash's thoughts, if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation....... Quinn would be laughing his ass off. This is why:

_Look you freaked everyone out, did you see Mary-Lynette's face?_

_Who cares my best friend is gone._

_You do stupid, she's your soulmate!_

_But what am I suppose to do without Quinn?!_

Those we Ash's thoughts.

'My best friend' that thought lingered in Quinn's mind. _Ash considers me as his best friend_? That struck a cord in Quinn's heart somewhere. _Really_?

He through himself to the top of the roof.

There Ash was, sitting with his knees up and arms around them. He had his face buried into his arms and was shaking.

Quinn decided to show his presents now. He walked right across the roof and sat down next to Ash.

"Just go away and leave me alone." Ash said acidly. Quinn didn't say anything, he just sat down next to him.

"I said........!" Ash began, before he stopped, because he had finally looked up.

"I know what you said idiot, I was sitting right here." Quinn said looking into Ash's now uncovered face.

Ash's face was, dare anyone admit it, tear streaked. Now that he found out it was Quinn his voice was shaken. "Q.. Quinn? How the hell. Your dead. Goddess no, now I'm being haunted." Ash rolled his neck and closed his eyes.

"No. Your girlfriend saved me," Quinn said honestly,"She spared me some blood and pumped my heartback to life."

Ash was speechless. After 5 minutes he collected himself and shut his mouth. Then he poked Quinn in the side.

"Yes, dumbass. I'm real. Aren't you a little old to believe in ghosts?" Ash gave a twisted laugh.

"Well we are vampires."

"True." They sat in silence, but Ash kept making quick glances at Quinn as if to make sure he didn't just disappear.

"Ash?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm your best friend?"

"I..... well.......... see...." Ash was choking on words. Quinn knew that answer and it made him feel good.

They glanced at each other. That was it.

They did something they would 1-never admit to, 2-pretend never happened and 3-never admit too.

They hugged.

An arms embracing, loving hug.

Afterwards was awesome.

They looked different ways. They scooted away from each other, and the talked about football.

And even though they didn't say anything they knew it was an important memory and they would always know they meant a lot to the other.....................

even though ripping each others heads off every once in a while as okay. :]


End file.
